Depois da meia noite
by srtasBlack-Malfoy
Summary: O sorriso dela vale mais de mil palavras, eles se abraçam e ficam juntos até nascer o sol. Os poucos minutos foram realmente eternos. RESUMO PÉSSIMO POR FAVOR LEIAM


**HEEY MY BITCHES! **kkkk Boooum, essa fic me veio a ideia de fazer um belo dia depois de escutar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mais muuuuuuuuito mesmo Depois da meia-noite do Capital Inicial, eu tive a ideia dela durante uma aula de matematica assim que cheguei em casa liguei o computador e escrevi metade dela. Eu usei ela como um treino pra o vestibulinho da TM (que por um belo acaso eu passei *o*), mas so voltei a escreve ela a poucos dias, pq teve a viagem de formatura e um bloqueio normal e bem eu esqueci da existência ela nos meus documentos também kkkk. É a minha primera Song fic, espero que gostem.**-**** Gaabs Black (Ju não tem nada com essa fic viu minha gente kkk)**

**JAMES, LILY E OS MAROTOS NÃO ME PERTENCEM, **_altorapervetidamodeON _infelizmente como eu adoraria tem um James e um Sirius pra mim _altorapervetidamodeOFF_, **ELES PERTENCEM A NOSSA KEEN ROWLING. **

* * *

><p><strong>Depois da meia-noite<strong>

James parecia um bobo quando chegou em casa um dia de manhã cedo, ele havia saído de casa era 22:00 e chegou era 8:00. Ele andou nas pontas dos pés até o quarto onde colocou música enquanto colocava o pijama. Aleatório ele havia clicado, em foi _na_ música. Era _aquela _música_, _a que nunca o faria esquecer-se daquela noite.

_**Dias de verão e noites de inverno  
>A cidade às vezes é um inferno<strong>_

Essa parte descrevia perfeitamente o dia que precedia a noite mais perfeita da vida de James. Estava muito calor, era férias de verão (**n/a: **NÃO ERA FÉRIAS DE INVERNO—' pqp mais como so burra). Sirius, Remus e Peter foram para a sua casa passar as ultimas semanas de férias. Eles passaram a tarde na piscina, jogando futebol, conversando, falando bobagem, etc... Já era umas 19:00 quando James subiu para o seu quarto para tomar banho, já estava começando a esfriar. Ele não acreditava que estava acontecendo isso.

Ele saio do banho se trocou e resolveu escrever uma carta para Lilly, a menina por quem ele era apaixonado desde que conheceu-a praticamente, mesmo que ele tenha demorado para perceber isso.

_Olá Lils, ou melhor, Evans. Por favor, não me mate foi somente um impulso._

_Bom estava aqui pensando se você não gostaria de ir dar uma volta comigo umas 22:00 eu sei que você me odeia, ou pelo menos finge me odiar, mais sabe hoje é um dia tão... parado, e eu sinto tanto a sua falta,.Por favor, se ler essa carta me responda sinto tanto a sua falta. Se resolver que vai me encontrar vamos nos encontrar na praça perto da sua casa, sim eu sei onde você mora._

_Por favor não me ignore!_

_Do eternamente seu,_

_James Potter_

Ele se deitou na cama e ficou esperando a resposta e imaginando como seria o seu mundo perfeito_.  
><em>_**Criei então um universo onde tudo era perfeito  
>E feito para nós dois<strong>__  
><em>Sim ele sempre imaginou esse universo perfeito para ele e a sua amada. Onde não existia a irmã mais velha da Lily que a odiava pelo simples fato dela ser uma bruxa, não existia nenhum maníaco querendo matar-la, onde ela amava-o, onde eles eram casados e tinham filhos. Esse seria o universo perfeito para eles dois. Ele esperou por meia hora deitado na cama esperando a resposta de Lilly ele pensava que ela não responderia que ela simplesmente caísse na risada depois de ler a carta. Mas pelo contrario ela respondeu e foi educada e simpática

_Potter, ou melhor, James estou começando a considerar te chamar pelo nome._

_Sim eu gostaria muito de sair com você, eu sei que você ta surtando, sim eu devo ta loca, não meu dia não foi parado, sim eu realmente acho que você mudo, ou melhor, realmente acredito que você mudo, sim eu sinto a sua falta também sim eu acho que eu estou gostado de você. AAAAAH ME INTERNE NO SNT. MUNGUNS! ACHO QUE EU ESTOU COM PROBLEMAS MENTAIS!_

_Te espero as 22:00,_

_Lily Evans._

Nessa hora James surtou, ele não acreditava naquilo, será verdade? Não seria alguém brincando com ele? Ele não cabia em si de felicidade. Mesmo ele achando que poderia ser uma brincadeira ele foi, ele não perderia Lilly Evans, não dessa vez. Ele trocou a roupa colocou uma apresentável, pois a que ele estava era de ficar em casa. Ele colocou uma camisa pólo branca com alguns detalhes em azul marinho, calça jeans escura e seu melhor tênis.

Ele desceu para jantar com um sorriso enorme. Sirius e Remus ficaram enchendo-o o jantar todo. Já Peter não disse nada, apenas comeu, nem reparou no sorriso de James. Eles insistiam para James contar-lhes o que houve, mas James se recusava, ele prometeu que quando estivesse saindo ele contaria a eles o que havia acontecido.

Ele subiu para o seu quarto outra vez e terminou de se arrumar já eram 21:30. Ele desceu correndo, mas não se esqueceu de passar na sala para contar para seus amigos o que havia acontecido. Ele entrou na sala estavam todos olhando para ele como se ele fosse uma atração de circo, até seus pais.

-A ruivinha aceitou sair comigo.- Disse sorrindo e saio antes que começassem as piadas, só havia dado tempo de ver as caras de surpresa deles. Ele caminhou até a praça e pelo caminho pegava várias flores variadas para dar para Lily. Ele chegou na praça eram exatamente 21:58. Ele a esperou por exatamente 2 minutos. Lily chegou era exatamente 22:00. Lily estava linda, ela estava vestindo uma blusa preta com alguns desenhos e uma calça jeans skinny clara, com uma linda sapatinha preta._  
><em>_**Passamos muito tempo sentados na calçada  
>Falando sobre tudo e não dizendo nada<br>Seu sorriso vale mais de mil palavras  
>Deixa que o futuro fica pra depois<strong>_

E ele nunca se esqueceria do sorriso que dela, o melhor sorriso dela que ele já vira em toda a sua vida havia sido aquela noite.

Quando James viu Lily ele sorrio no estilo "olá eu tenho 32 dentes, olhe como eles são lindos". Lily simplesmente deu um sorriso tímido e corou um pouco. Eles se cumprimentaram com um abraço cheio de saudades e amor. James lhe deu as flores e ela corou um pouco mais.

Após um tempo andando pela praça falando sobre qualquer coisa eles resolveram sentar na calçada. _Falando sobre tudo e não dizendo nada. _É foi exatamente o que aconteceu, eles falaram sobre tudo: desde deveres até coisas indecentes.

_**Depois da meia noite nós acendemos as luzes da cidade  
>Nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos até nascer o sol<br>**_Logo o buquê ficou esquecido ao lado de Lilly. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, já era meia noite e para eles parecia que eram nem 22:30. Quando estavam juntos o tempo parecia acelerar, horas de conversa pareciam minutos, mas os olhares e momentos de silencio de segundos pareciam eternos. Eles se encaravam profundamente eles conversavam olhando nos olhos uns dos outros. E eles continuavam lá horas após horas sentados conversando sobre tudo e nada. Eles deitavam no colo uns dos outros revezando em determinado tempo. Ora estavam deitados ora sentados. Mas sempre olhando nos olhos uns dos outros_**  
>Noites de verão e dias de inverno<br>Poucos minutos parecem eternos**_

Nesta parte ele até parou a musica. Deitou com um sorriso mais bobo que estava antes, começou a se lembrar da melhor (ou quase melhor) parte da noite. Sim a parte que eles se beijaram. James Potter beijou Lily Evans, isso deveria ser uma noticia de TODOS PRESCISSAM SABER DISSO! Por quanto tempo ele não esperou por este beijo? Por quanto tempo ele não sonhou com este momento? Aquele momento seria eterno. Ele se lembrava até dos movimentos que ela fez e as palavras que ela falo antes de o beijar.

Eles continuavam sentados na calçada _falando sobre tudo e não dizendo nada,_ quando chegou na parte complicada da conversa: James começou a se declarar.(**n/a:** vo coloca o dialogo, eu acho que essa parte sem dialogo seria meio... parada sem ação e não seria emocionante, sim eu crio dialogo O: kkkkk)

-Lils.- Chamou James após eles finalmente pararem de rir das piadas de James sobre Filch.

-Fala Jay

- Sabe todos esses anos que eu fiquei atrás de você te pedindo para sair comigo?

-Sei Jay.

-Bom no começo eu te encarei como um desafio. Para mim você sempre foi a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts. Juro Lils desde o momento em que você e o Ranhoso entraram na cabine minha e do Sirius eu te acho linda perfeita.- Lilly estava muito vermelha depois de James lhe dizer aquilo.- E eu queria essa menina perfeita pra mim, queria ela apaixonada por mim, queria ela ao meu lado. Só que inicio eu pensava que eu só era atraído por essa menina perfeita. Depois de um tempo eu percebi que eu sentia ciúmes até do ar que você respira, e eu não queria essa menina perfeita só para uma noite e deixar apaixonada por puro luxo meu. Percebi que eu queria essa menina perfeita como minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos, uma das mães da futura geração dos marotos.- Lilly sorria para ele depois dele dizer isso tudo a ela. Ela nunca imaginava que o prepotente do Potter poderia ser tão sensível, que ele pudesse amar, mesmo depois de tudo que ele faz, todas que ele beijava só por beijar. Ela achava que ela sempre foi só um desafio. Mas ele parou de falar olhou para baixo e falou algo que para Lilly era maravilhoso, so que por algum estranho motivo ele não gostava de admitir aquilo.-Infelizmente eu só percebi isso um ano depois de começar a te encher.- Ele continuou a olhar para baixo antes de criar coragem para olhar para ela novamente e continuar.- Lils eu te amo, mais que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo.

- James, para com isso! Vai fica triste por que só um ano depois de me enche que descobriu que me amava? Eu pensava que você nunca me amou. Sabe quanto tempo eu sofri em silencio? Doía muito ter que gritar que eu te odeio toda vez que você que você me chamava para sair. Depois disso eu saia correndo para o dormitório, me trancava no banheiro e chorava. Você sempre teve a sua menina perfeita Jay, só que você não sabia meu menino perfeito. Eu também sempre te achei lindo, o mais perfeito de Hogwarts. Mas com todo o lance do Sev ser meu melhor amigo, de você ser um maroto e seu ser a Lilly Perfeitinha Evans, o fato de sermos tão distantes. Eu também só percebi que te amava um ano depois de você começar a me encher o saco. Eu sempre te ignorei, fingi que te odiava por eu achar que eu sempre fui um desafio para você, não queria ser mais uma que o James Pegador Potter levaria para o armário de vassouras, passaria um dia com ele ali, um dia maravilhoso e depois ele me largar e eu sofrer como todas, no meu caso, sofrer mais que todas as outras. James eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.- James sorria abertamente, ele não acreditava. Lilly Evans admitiu que sempre o amou, que sempre irá amar-lo. Ela o ama igual ele a ama.

-Lils, minha Ruivinha, meu Lírio, minha futura esposa- Lilly sorrio mais ainda depois de escutar James falar aquilo.- EU TE AMO MAIS QUE TUDO NESSE MUNDO!- James berrou e o porteiro do prédio que eles estavam sentados na calçada saiu e os olhou, eles repararam mais apenas o ignoraram e se beijaram. Foi um beijo calmo, profundo e cheio de amor. O beijo que os dois esperaram por tanto tempo. Que eles sonharam por tanto tempo. Eles amaldiçoaram por terem que respirar mais logo voltaram para um outro beijo mais profundo e intenso. _**  
>Você sabe e eu não sei mentir<br>Esse mundo perfeito nunca vai existir  
><strong>_E o erro dele foi ter soltado a música outra vez ele lembrou de Voldemort e lhe subiu uma raiva. Ele protegeria a SUA Lily dele, aquele que ameaçara tirar a vida de seus pais, tirou a vida do pai da Lily e agora ameaça tirar da mãe de Lily. Ele jurou por tudo que ele protegeria Lily e seus filhos daquele desgraçado. Ele não merecia a vida, ficava destruindo famílias e tirando e alegria do mundo bruxo.

Mas o que importava é que ele poderia proteger Lily, seus pais e seus futuros filhos._**  
>Não quero esquecer as noites viradas<br>Falando sobre o mundo até a madrugada  
>Nos seus olhos eu vejo a verdade<br>Faço o que você fizer, diga o que você quiser**_

E se volta a lembrança da noite perfeita. Eles sentados na calçado agora na frente de uma sorveteria, o porteiro do prédio havia expulsado eles dela por James ter gritado que amava Lily.

-Olha, o amor é lindo eu sei, vocês ficam perfeitos juntos, mas se vocês pudessem ir para outra calçada continuar a fazer seja o que vocês estejam fazendo ai, é melhor aqui é um prédio de família tem muitas crianças aqui e vocês não é o que chamamos de um bom exemplo.- Disse o porteiro com muita delicadeza. Eles pediram desculpa e foram para o outro lado da praça.

Lily colocou a cabeça no peito de James e ele passou seu braço entorno dos ombros dela. E voltaram a falar sobre tudo, entre os assuntos trocavam promessas de amor, beijos, abraços e declarações.

A noite não poderia ser mais perfeita e ambos concordavam. A noite em que finalmente James Potter e Lily Evans começaram a namorar, sem se importar com as conseqüências do futuro e do que aconteceria a partir daquele momento. Ambos sabiam as fofocas e especulações sobre como o romance havia começado que surgiriam em Hogwarts. Somente os dois precisavam saber exatamente o que aconteceu aquela noite. Os Marotos, Marlene e Dorcas, melhores amigos deles, saberiam somente o resumo: Eles conversaram e resolveram sair, se declararam se beijaram e conversaram até um deles adormecer. Ninguem saberia das juras e promessas, ninguém precisaria saber dos beijos e do porteiro expulsando eles da frente do prédio. Enfim ninguém precisaria saber de nada._**  
>Depois da meia noite nós acendemos as luzes da cidade<br>Nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos até nascer o sol**_

E finalmente a noite acabo. O Sol nasceu lindo num céu sem nuvens, abraçados assistiram o Sol nascer. E o amanhecer do dia mais especial da vida deles havia começado.

_**Por quanto tempo só nós dois?  
>Por quanto tempo só nós dois?<br>Por quanto tempo só nós dois?  
><strong>_Quando finalmente o Sol havia se fixado no céu e já haviam pessoas passeando com seus cachorros, fazendo caminhadas e indo trabalhar, Lily adormeceu no peito de James, ele observou ela dormir por alguns instantes quando achou melhor acordar ela. Ele a acompanhou para casa e ela insistiu para que ele entrasse.

A mãe de Lily estava na cozinha tomando seu café quando eles entraram. James foi apresentado para a sra. Evans como namorado, isso mesmo, **namorado** de Lily e eles subiram. Lily colocou seu pijama deitou em sua cama e ficou conversando com James até finalmente pegar no sono. James desceu as escadas se despediu da sra Evans e voltou para casa. Em casa depois de escutar _a musica_adormeceu e se preparou para todas as perguntas que os marotos iriam fazer.

Mas isso já pouco importava. Ele finalmente havia fisgado a sua ruiva, ele finalmente a tinha em seus braços e nada, nem mesmo a morte tiraria ela dele. _**  
>(<strong>__Depois da meia noite nós acendemos as luzes da cidade  
>Nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos até nascer o sol)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E ai meu povo? O que acharam? Legal? Chato? Ruim? Uma bosta? Eeeeeeeeenfim, me desculpem por qualquer erro que apareceu ai, eu terminei ela de madrugada e fiquei com preguiça de revisa ela kk Mereço Reviews? Me desculpem por abandonar Vold Purpurina, eu não fiz isso por quere, sério, é que não existe mais criatividade em mim e velho esse ano as 3 altoras tão indo pra escolas tipo super fodasticas que não se tem nem tempo para respirar direito, as aulas minhas e da Ju começam segunda já e da Anna só dia 6, mais mesmo assim nenhuma vai te muito tempo pra escreve. Bom mais hoje é um novo dia de um novo tempo que começou (wtf?) e esperam que tenham gostado dessa fic, ultimamente eu tenho andado muito romantica e as fics Lily/James vem mais facil pra mim.

Beijos Beijos,

Gaabs agora loira Black


End file.
